Super ARC Bros. Brawl
Super ARC Bros. Brawl (known in Japan as Dairantō ARC Brothers X) is the second "Lawl-Style" Smash Bros. Game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming91 and Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth's spiritual successor. It was announced at April 24th 2014 after Aranryanchampion was done updating "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2014". The name of the project is a reference to TrueDarkAce's "Super Lawl Bros. Melee", that was sadly cancelled. Super ARC Bros. Brawl's Youtube Playlist Just like in Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS, there won't be any characters that change form/moveset in the middle of a fight. The gameplay mechanics for this game are also going to be identical to Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS! But crawling, wall-clinging and similar character traits will not be in the game. 'Storyline' "It all started two years ago, where some person/pony started to stalk my father. In all of my father’s videos, the stalker was there and tried to make my father to only make videos for him. It all went on till a point where my father even received direct personal insults from this person/pony when he told him to stop. My father's life became so much harder, because of this brat. I, Lyra, Bon Bon and even Twilight Sparkle started to help my father to fight against this brat. Together we gave my father his confidence back and he blocked the little kid once and for all!! However, this only made the situation worse. After the kid got back his confidence after losing the connection to what seemed to be his savior. He became filled with vengeance and went out to seek out Smash Gamer's death, regardless of the consequences. And the most powerful weapon that this kid knew, was a god that was sealed away from reality by the warriors of Cosmos, thousands of years ago. People warned the kid, that summoning this god means the destruction of everything in existence. But the kid did not listen at all, he just wanted to get his revenge against my father. Then, Six minutes and six seconds past six a clock on the sixth of June, Chaos the god of discord was released upon the world! The brat thought the god was under his command, just like the way he thought my father was. He was wrong, he was the very first victim of Chaos' wrath. The kid got eaten alive by Chaos, the god then went on a quest to destroy everything in existence. Many warriors tried to fight against Chaos, but they lost one after another. It wasn't long until my father learned about the Chaos' escape and ran out to fight it. I could not join him, because I had to protect my two foals. Only a day later. I heard that that Chaos has settled down in a chaotic palace far, far away. Had his chaotic rampage stopped? I became suspicions about the sudden peace, but then I learned why everything was so quiet... my father was dead! Or so I thought... It turned out that my father had been corrupted by Chaos to become his number-one servant, better known as "Night Terror"! Then he used a powerful spell that opened portals from across the universes, so that all these worlds could all mesh together. By doing this, all these worlds would become severely weakened and Chaos could destroy them all at once without any hassle. Then Night Terror used this portal spell, to summon several powerful fiends from across the universes so that they could help Night Terror and Chaos to destroy everything. Just in case there were some heroes trying to stop them. This just could not be true! However, there was some glimmer of hope in all the darkness. There were some powerful warriors that was pulled into this massive meshed universe, who were willing to help me to save my father from Chaos's control and then banish Chaos back to his prison! Some of these were even some really close friends of mine, which I met when I had to use Twilight’s mirror portal to stop smaller incidents that happened in their worlds. But of course, that mirror was used by Night Terror as a test-portal to make sure that his spell worked probably. Which could explain why Minty from Generation 3 of My Little Pony suddenly showed up and was then pulled back into a black-hole the moments she started to talk about socks. However even if we heroes (mostly me) wanted to save Smash Gamer from Chaos' control, there were also some villains that flew through the portal who followed us and they only wanted to steal the power that corrupted my father and use it for their own evil goals! The whole plan seemed to go perfectly fine, until Night Terror casted a spell on all the playable characters in the roster... a spell that forced all of us, to fight each other, regardless of which side we originally stood on! It looked like everything was completely lost, but I refused to give up! I had to save my father and save the universes from total destruction, even if I had to do so by myself. He heard me when I called my corrupted fathers name and so according to Night Terror, and I quote: "The Brawl is on!!" - Harmonica (Daughter of Smash Gamer & Lyra Heartstrings) 'Playable Characters' ALL PLAYABLE CHARACTERS IN THEIR RESPECTIVE GROUPS: C-_Users_Anton_Desktop_Category---Celebrities.gif|'CELEBRITIES' C-_Users_Anton_Desktop_Category---Youtube-Poops.gif|'YOUTUBE POOPS' C-_Users_Anton_Desktop_Category---Cults.gif|'CULTS' The roster of "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" have 67 playable characters; 43 are characters ARC has picked himself and 24 that originated from an Empty Slot vote-off! 11 of these characters has also been released as Downloadable Content. 24 special-features has also been made, but they are not part of the official roster. Most of them used to be part of the roster, but where removed for various reasons. While another became part of the official roster as an added bonus. CHARACTER PAGE! 'Palutena's Guidance' The Palutena's Guidance-conversations that debuted in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U makes a reappearance in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. Where Pit, Palutena and Viridi from the Kid Icarus franchise talk about each of the playable characters with an occasional guest showing up. PALUTENA'S GUIDANCE PAGE! 'Babality & Quitality' Babality The classic finishing move from the Mortal Kombat franchise can be performed in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. BABALITY PAGE! Quitality The Quitality is a newer finishing move that was introduced into the Mortal Kombat franchise in Mortal Kombat X. In order for a Quitality to occur when during an online game, one of the players would quit the match mid-game before allowing the game to finish. The player that quitted out mid-game during an online match would immediately cause that player to get launched into the background and explode in a similar manner to When Master Core is ultimately defeated in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS, thus letting the other player to receive an automatic win as the screen goes white. If this occur and more then two people are playing in the match, then the game will calculate the positions of the other players based on their performance during the battle. Such as how many KO's they made, how much damage they have received and so on. 'Items' Just like with all other Super Smash Bros. games, Super ARC Bros. Brawl includes several items that can appear on the stage and be used by the fighters. All the items that can be switched on and off through the options (not items that appear through a characters special move, like Derpy's muffins), are all items that has appeared in at least one Super Smash Bros. game. But all the Assist Trophies are completely original. The overall amount of normal items right now is as big as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but it has been confirmed that it will be increased to be somewhere between Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS in the future. Quite possibly along with the fourth round of Assist Trophies. ITEM PAGE! 'Stages & MY MUSIC!' There is a total of playable 60 stages in the game, five more than in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (including Miiverse and the DLC stages). This does not count any stages that the player has made in Stage Builder and the stages that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. STAGE & MY MUSIC PAGE! 'Trophy Library' Just like every Smash Bros game released since Super Smash Bros. Melee. There are Trophies that the player can collect. Some are unlocked by performing certain tasks within the game while others can be bought in the Trophy Shop. TROPHY PAGE! 'Downloadable Content' Since "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" was originally released, several updates of downloadable content (aka DLC) has been released. Some come as free updates, while others will arrive in priced packs. DLC PAGE! 'Game Modes' Super ARC Bros. Brawl contains plenty of modes that the player can enjoy both by her/himself and with friends both locally and online. Most of the modes where available from the very start, but even more has been and will be added as DLC in the near future. GAME MODE PAGE! 'Non-Canon Characters' These characters do have movesets but they do not count as official characters. The reason why they do not count as official characters are because they were either removed by fan request or generally poorly made regardless of it was done on purpose or not. 'Previously Canon Characters' 'Characters removed by ARC' Aeon_Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) MOVESET L._A._Grinch.png|L. A. Grinch (How the Grinch stole Christmas (2000)) MOVESET Cyber_Sub-Zero.png|Cyber Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat (2011)) MOVESET 80's Shredder.png|80's Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) MOVESET 'The Nintendo 11' Kangaskhan.png|Kangaskhan (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET Deku_Link.png|Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) MOVESET Genesect.png|Genesect (Pokémon Black & White) MOVESET Haxorus.png|Haxorus (Pokémon Black & White) MOVESET Pokkén_Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) MOVESET Anna.png|Anna (Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi) MOVESET Lanky_Kong.png|Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) MOVESET Chunky_Kong.jpg|Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) MOVESET Lana.png|Lana (Hyrule Warriors) MOVESET Zant.png|Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) MOVESET Machoke.png|Machoke (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET 'Joke Characters' Uffe_the_Ghost.jpg|Uffe the Ghost (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) MOVESET 502px-Pokkén_Magikarp.png|Magikarp (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET 'ANNIVERSARY Characters' 'YEAR ONE (2015)' Ridley.png|Ridley (Metroid) MOVESET NOTE: WageGannon6 used to be a Special Feature that was released on the One-Year Anniversary, but he later became cannon as a "Bonus" character at the end of the DLC-era. 'YEAR TWO (2016)' Cho'Gall.gif|Cho'Gall (Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos) MOVESET (Cho) MOVESET (Gall) Sonny_the_Sloth.jpg|Sonny the Sloth (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) MOVESET 'The four specialties' Zinnia.png|Zinnia (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) MOVESET Rash.png|Rash (Battletoads) Mr._Burns.jpg|Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) JibJab_Bush_&_Karrey.png|Bush & Kerry (JibJab.com) 'Promotion Picture Gallery' 'WOL Wiki > UOSBL Wiki-Era' The_First_Six_Confirmed_Characters.png|The First Six Characters that will get a move set at some point (24/4-2014) Button-Mash-vs_-Kangaskhan.gif|Button Mash or Kangaskhan, who will it be? EDIT: I am sorry for the typing error: One of these WILL BE made first. (26/4-2014) Button-find-out-the-truth.gif|Button finds out the truth (28/4-2014) The-Fourth-Character.gif|Which of these shall be the Fourth character? (30/4-2014) Empty-Slot-1.gif|All but two characters that are in the first Empty Slot (7/5-2014) Empty_Slot_(The_other_two).png|The other two characters in the first Empty Slot (7/5-2014) Arthur,-lilac,-fonz-and-pot.gif|All of the Empty Slot Winners and the final member of the "Main Six" confirmed!! (17/5-2014) Assist-trophies.gif|The First Round of Assist Trophies Confirmed!! (21/5-2014) PSY-vs-Vinyl.gif|PSY or Vinyl Scratch, who will be the 15:th and who will be the 17:th? YOU DECIDE!! (25/5-2014) Gangnam-won.gif|You decided and the winner is coming this Tuesday! I am sorry for derping up Vinyl's name, I did not notice that until it was too late. (1/6-2014) Empty-Slot--2.gif|All the characters in Empty Slot #2. Have a Fun Time voting!! (4/6-2014) Vinyl-confirmed!!.gif|A little bonus update on Sweden's National Day! (6/6-2014) Heartstrings-joins-Wage's-L.gif|My Wife joins a friends LAWL (23/6-2014) The-next-character-after-Dr.gif|Cookie Monster, Rémi Gaillard or Mayotismon? Which one of these three will be the next character? YOU DECIDE!!! (2/7-2014) Lucina-officially-joins-SSB.gif|Since Lucina is actually going to be in Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS, another beautiful Fire Emblem female has to replace her. She will join the Brawl after Sash Lilac's replacement has been confirmed. Can you guess who she is? (15/7-2014) Character-beyond-the-27!!!.gif|The Brawl must go on!! (31/7-2014) Empty-Slot--3-results!!.gif|The results of the Third Empty Slot and other information (4/8-2014) Dash-vs-Dash.gif|Rainbow Dash or Rainbow Dash? You decide who shall join in the future!! (10/8-2014) Fiona-Blazela-&-Rosa-Anarch.gif|Doesn't matter if Fiona Blazela is a human or a alicorn, she is always able to seduce me into doing whatever she wants. Like including her and Rosa into the game after Achmed Frollo is made. (19/8-2014) Rainbow-Dash-won!!.gif|RAINBOW DASH WON!!!!! (19/8-2014) Human-Dash-won-anyways,-Che.gif|Rainbow Dash with help from some two friends of the creator, manages to get into the roster instead of Rainbow Dash. (22/8-2014) Rosa-vs_-Fiona.gif|Rosa Anarchy or Fiona Blazela, who will be made first for this new era? (11/9-2014) Character-Poll-in-between-R.gif|Three of these four will be made in between Rosa and Fiona, depending on who wins! (11/9-2014) Rosa_Anarchy_WON!!.gif|Rosa Anarchy beat Fiona Blazela and became the first of the new characters in this new era! Congratulations!! (15/9-2014) Is-Hyrule-Warriors-really-w.gif|Must I really buy a game just so I could see the full potential of Lana and perhaps Zant? Rainbow Dash will join after I have seen Rainbow Rocks! (24/9-2014) Assist-Trophies-or-Star-War.gif|YOU DECIDE WHICH ONE OF THESE SHOULD BE MADE FIRST! (7/10-2014) Empty-Slot--4-results.gif|The final results of Empty Slot #4's prediction game has arrived. I admit defeat in this game! (26/10-2014) Zant-vs_-Lana.gif|It is time for yet another voting-contest! Which one of these Zelda characters gets to be made first and who has to wait for later? YOU DECIDE!!! (26/10-2014) Lana-WON!!.gif|LANA WON!!! (29/10-2014) Super-ARC-Bros-Brawl's-end.gif|All things must come to an end, whatever we like it or not. (13/11-2014) Wheelchair-Guy-or-80's-Shre.gif|The first duel between two upcoming fighters of 2015 has officially started! You decide who will come first and who must wait after three other people, Wheelchair Guy or 80's Shredder. (4/1-2015) 80's-Shredder-won!!!.gif|You decided and he is coming first! (9/1-2015) Empty-Slot--5-predictions.gif|Let's see how many characters I will guess correctly in Empty Slot #5! (15/1-2015) Chracter-Duels.gif|Harmonica just heard the news that her fellow mare-friends might get removed. It all comes down to all of you! (24/1-2015) Puss-in-Boots-vs_-Donkey.gif|Do you want Donkey, Puss in Boots or both of them? (18/2-2015) Puss-in-Boots-won!.gif|A Winner has been chosen! (1/3-2015) The-Ultimate-Poll!.gif|The beginning of the Ultimate Poll that decides the final character! (16/3-2015) THE-EMPTY-SLOT-WINNERS!.gif|THANK YOU FOR GETTING US INTO THE ROSTER! (20/3-2015) Equestria-Girls-are-coming-to-Super-WageGannon6-Bros_-Brawl!.gif|Some plans had to be changed because of an agreement I did with WageGannon6. (20/3-2015) Ultimate-Poll-ROUND-2.gif|A second round of the "Ultimate Poll" has to be made due to the results did not exactly allow FOUR characters to move on. (22/3-2015) Ultimate-Poll-Round-3.gif|The third round of the "Ultimate Poll" has arrived! (24/3-2015) Ultimate-Poll-FINAL-ROUND!.gif|THE FINAL ROUND OF THE "ULTIMATE POLL" HAS ARRIVED!! (27/3-2015) Jason-Voorhees-confirmed!.gif|The Winner of the "ULTIMATE POLL" has been crowned!! (30/3-2015) Four-more-characters-are-joining-the-Brawl!.gif|Predator is on the way along with three other warriors! (2/4-2015) All-60-characters-has-been-comfirmed!-But-the-fun-is-not-over-yet!.gif|Now the roster of Super ARC Bros. Brawl is complete for real! But that does not mean it is over! (23/4-2015) Happy-Birthday-Super-ARC-Bros_-Brawl!.gif|Happy Birthday Super ARC Bros. Brawl! (24/4-2015) JibJab-Bush-&-Kerry-joins-the-BRAWL!!.gif|All the four "specialists" has arrived! (30/9-2015) We-are-getting-closer-to-the-DLC-era2.gif|The DLC-era is getting closer! (3/10-2015) I-was-not-entirely-happy-with-L_-A_-Grinch-either-after-thinking-about-it_.gif|L. A. Grinch joins his buddy in the trash-land! (5/10-2015) The-only-OG-6-members-left.gif|Out of all the members of the Original 6, only two are remaining! (5/10-2015) Six-Hot-Girls---One-Roster-Spot---One-Winner.gif|Which one of these lovely ladies will take the final spot in the roster? (5/10-2015) FINAL-FEMALE-POLL-update.gif|Two of the ladies had to be removed due to the fact that I am an missinformed hypocrite! (6/10-2015) The-DLC-Era-finally-begins!.gif|The DLC-era begins! Which should be made first; Tanya or Assist Trophies? (9/10-2015) Assist-Trophies-WON!.gif|The fourth Round of Assist Trophies won! (10/10-2015) Comic.gif|The fourth Round of Assist Trophies will arrive tomorrow! (15/10-2015) Who-will-be-the-character-after-Tanya.gif|So who do you want to see next? (20/10-2015) Who-will-come-after-Master-Hising.gif|Who do you want to see next? (25/10-2015) The-Fighter-after-Probe-Newtwon.gif|Who do you want to come first and who has to wait for later? (31/10-2015) Tanya-and-GROUP-1-completed!.gif|The first "wave" of DLC characters has arrived to Super ARC. Bros. Brawl! EDIT: Never mind the guessing game, I just confirmed who the Senran Kagura character is in Freud Stream's moveset. (10/11-2015) The-start-og-GROUP-2!.gif|So now we enter GROUP 2 and there are four characters who are waiting for their chance. So, who do you want to see next? (18/11-2015) Who-comes-after-Xemnas.gif|So, who do you want to see next? (23/11-2015) Character-after-Medaka.gif|Who should be made first and who should be saved for later? (28/11-2015) GROUP-2-is-done-and-over.gif|Now the second "wave" of DLC characters has arrived to Super ARC Bros. Brawl! (8/12-2015) The-Bonus-Character-is-CONFIRMED!.gif|The Bonus character has arrived! (14/12-2015) 'Recovery Era' Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion Category:World of Lawl